halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''2point4 children'' *"The Lady Vanishes" (1996) *"Carry on Screaming" (1999) A rare example of a British comedy series which has two episodes that take place on Halloween. ''100 Things To Do Before High School'' *"Have The Best Halloween School Day Ever Thing!" (2015) ''The Addams Family'' Whereas every episode of The Addams Family makes suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"Halloween with the Addams Family" (1964) **Remade as an episode of The New Addams Family in 1998 *"Halloween - Addams Style" (1965) *"Puttergeist" (1992), an episode of the 1990s animated version of The Addams Family ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" (2003) ''Adventure Time'' *"The Creeps" (2011) *"From Bad to Worse" (2011) *"Ghost Fly" (2014) ''Agatha Christie's Poirot'' *"Hallowe'en Party" (2010) An adaptation of the novel of the same name. ''All Grown Up! *"TP+KF" (2007) ''ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks *"Switch Witch" (2016) ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *"Halloween" (2012) *"The Mirror" (2014) ''American Dad! *"Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" (2010) ''American Dragon: Jake Long *"Halloween Bash" (2005) ''American Horror Story'' Whereas every episode of the anthology horror series American Horror Story makes suitable viewing for Halloween, there have been specific Halloween episodes in every season. * "Halloween: Part 1" (2011) * "Halloween: Part 2" (2011) * "Tricks and Treats" (2012) * "Fearful Pranks Ensue" (2013) * "Burn, Witch. Burn!" (2013) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 1" (2014) * "Edward Mordrake, Part 2" (2014) * "Curtain Call" (2015) * "Devil's Night" (2015) * "Room Service" (2015) * "Be Our Guest" (2016) The Angry Beavers *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''A.N.T. Farm'' *"MutANT Farm" (2011) *"MutANT Farm 2" (2012) *"MutANT Farm 3.0" (2013) ''Arthur'' *"The Fright Stuff" (1999) *"Hic or Treat" (2007) ''As Told by Ginger'' *"I Spy a Witch" (2001) ''Atomic Betty'' *"When Worlds Collide" (2004) *"The Ghost Ship of Aberdeffia" (2004) *"Night of the Living Mummies" (2010) *"Trick or Creep" (2010) ''Austin & Ally'' *"Costumes & Courage" (2012) ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" (2005) ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" (1999) ''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *"Sha-Boo! Ya" (2015) The Berenstain Bears * "Trick or Treat" ''The Beverly Hillbillies'' *"Trick or Treat" (1962) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" (2011) *"The Holographic Excitation" (2012) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" (2010) ''Best Friends Whenever'' *"Night of the Were-Diesel" (2016) ''Bizaardvark'' *"Halloweenvark" (2016) ''Bottom'' *"Terror" (1995) ''The Brady Bunch'' *"To Move or Not to Move" (1970) *"Fright Night" (1972) ''The Buzz on Maggie'' *"The Big Score" (2005) *"Scare Wars" (2005) ''Bubble Guppies'' *"Haunted House Party" (2011) ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" (1999) ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" (2005) ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" (2003) ''Charlie & Lola'' *"What Can I Be for Halloween?" (2008) ''Clarence'' *"Spooky Boo" (2015) ''The Cleveland Show'' *"A Nightmare on Grace Street" (2011) ''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *"Boo" (2000) ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." (2004) The Cosby Show * "Halloween" (1985) ''Cyberchase'' *"Castleblanca" (2002) *"Trick or Treat" (2003) *"The Halloween Howl" (2006) ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" (2004) ''Dead Like Me'' *"Haunted" (2004) ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo-Hoo to You" (2012) *"It's Glow Time" (2012) *"Hallie Halloween" (2015) ''Dog With a Blog'' *"Howloween" (2013) ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" (2003) *"Dora's Halloween Parade" (2011) ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure" (1993) *"Doug's Bloody Buddy" (1996) ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" (2005) ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" (2005) ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" (2002) ''Family Guy'' *"Petergeist" (2006) *"Halloween on Spooner Street" (2010) ''Festival of Family Classics'' *"Jack O'Lantern" (1972) ''Fish Hooks'' *"Halloween Haul" (2011) ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" (2007) Franklin * "Franklin's Halloween" (1997) ''Friends'' *"The One With the Halloween Party" (2001) ''Game Shakers'' *"Scared Tripless" (2015) ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" (2009) ''Ghost Lab'' *All episodes ''Good Luck Charlie'' *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" (2011) *"Le Halloween" (2012) *"Fright Night" (2013) ''Goosebumps'' *All episodes ''Gossip Girl'' *"How to Succeed in Bassness" (2009) ''Gravity Falls'' *"Summerween" (2012) ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Grim or Gregory?" (2001) *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" (2003) ''Harvey Beaks'' *"Le Corn Maze- OF DOOM!" (2015) *"Harvey Isn't Scary" (2015) ''The Haunted'' *"All episodes" ''The Haunted Hathaways'' *"Haunted Halloween" (2013) ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" (1997) ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *"Welcome to My Fruitmare" (2012) ''How I Met Your Mother'' *"Slutty Pumpkin" (2005) *"Canning Randy" (2010) *"The Slutty Pumpkin Returns" (2011) ''iCarly'' *"iScream on Halloween" (2007) *"iHalfoween" (2012) ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" (2003) ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *"Night of the Golden Pumpkin" (2011) *"Trick or Treasure" (2011) *"Tricks, Treats and Treasure" (2012) *"Season of the Sea Witch" (2012) *"Escape from Ghost Island" (2015) ''Jessie'' *"The Whining" (2012) *"Ghost Bummers" (2013) *"The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein" (2014) *"Ghostess with the Mostess" (2015) ''The Jetsons'' *"Haunted Halloween" (1985) ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" (2011) *"Nightmare on Johnny's Street" (2011) *"The Johnny Who Saved Halloween" (2013) ''Jojo's Circus'' *"The Legend of Clownfoot" (2003) ''Jonathan Creek'' *"Danse Macabre" (1998) ''K.C. Undercover'' *"All Howls Eve" (2015) *"Virtual Insanity" (2016) ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" (2002) ''The King of Queens'' *"Ticker Treat" (2001) ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" (2005) ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *"Spooky" (2003) Little Bear * "How to Scare Ghosts" (1997) * "Moonlight Serenade" (2002) * "Goblin Night" (2002) ''Little Einsteins'' *"A Little Einsteins Halloween" (2005) ''Little House on the Prairie'' *"Haunted House" (1975) *"The Monster of Walnut Grove" (1976) *"The Halloween Dream" (1979) *"The Werewolf of Walnut Grove" (1980) *"Sylvia: Part 1" (1981) *"Sylvia: Part 2" (1981) ''Liv & Maddie'' *"Kang-A-Rooney" (2013) *"Helga-A-Rooney" (2014) *"Haunt-A-Rooney" (2015) *"Scare-A-Rooney" (2016) Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * "Three Little Ghosts" (2000) ''Malcolm in the Middle'' * "Halloween Approximately" (2000) * "Halloween" (2005) ''Max and Ruby'' *"Max's Halloween" (2002) *"Max and Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin" (2005) *"Max's Jack-O-Lantern" (2005) *"Max's Big Boo!" (2007) *"Ruby & The Beast" (2012) *"Max & Ruby's Halloween House" (2012) *"Max's Trick or Treat" (2012) ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *"Mickey's Treat" (2006) ''The Middle'' *"Halloween" (2010) *"Halloween II" (2011) *"Halloween III: The Driving" (2012) ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" (1993) *"Treat or Treat" (1994) *"Zedd's Monster Mash" (1994) ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *All episodes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * "Luna Eclipsed" (2011) ''The Munsters'' *All episodes ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" (2006) *"Chimera" (2007) *"Murder 2.0" (2008) *"Code of Conduct" (2009) ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" (2006) *"Vampires, Werewolves, Ghosts, and Zombies" (2006) ''The Office'' *"Halloween" (2005) *"Costume Contest" (2010) *"Spooked " (2011) *"Here Comes Treble" (2012) ''Once Upon a Time'' *"The Doctor" (2012) ''Paranormal Witness'' *All episodes ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" (2000) ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (2008) *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (2008) *"That's the Spirit" (2011) *"The Curse of Candace" (2011) *"Druselsteinoween" (2013) *"Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror" (2013) *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" (2014) ''Pokémon'' *"The Tower of Terror" (1998) *"Scary Hospitality!" (2015) *"A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?" (2015) Power Rangers Dino Supercharge * Trick or Trial (2016) ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" (2011) *"Monster Bash" (2012) *"Trickster Treat" (2012) ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" (1997) ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" (1996) ''The Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" (2002) ''Psych'' *"Who Ya Gonna Call?" (2006) *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" (2007) *"Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead" (2008) *"Ghosts" (2008) *"Let's Get Hairy" (2009) *"In Plain Fright" (2010) *"This Episode Sucks" (2011) *"Heeeeere's Lassie" (2012) ''Regular Show'' *"Ello Gov'nor" (2010) *"Terror Tales of the Park" (2011) *"Terror Tales of the Park II" (2012) *"Terror Tales of the Park III" (2013) *"Terror Tales of the Park IV" (2014) *"Terror Tales of the Park V" (2015) ''Robotboy'' *"Halloween" (2005) ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" (1999) ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Frights" (1995) Rolie Polie Olie * "The Legend of Spookie Ookie" (2002) ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" (1991) *"Curse of the Werewuff" (2002) ''Sam & Cat'' *"#DollSitting" (2013) ''Scooby-Doo'' Whereas most episodes of Scooby-Doo make suitable Halloween viewing, a number of Halloween specials have been made: *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" (1976) *"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" (1984) *"Ghost Who's Coming to Dinner" (1988) *"A Scooby-Doo Halloween" (2003) ''Scrubs'' *"My Big Brother" (2002) Seven Little Monsters * "Spooky!" (2000) ''Shake It Up'' *"Beam It Up" (2011) *"Haunt It Up" (2013) ''The Simpsons'' right|thumb|335px|Clips featuring the [[aliens Kang and Kodos from several "Treehouse of Horror" episodes of The Simpsons. Fully licensed video from Wikia Video Library.]] *"Treehouse of Horror (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIV" (2013) *"Treehouse of Horror XXV" (2014) *"Halloween of Horror" (2015) *"Treehouse of Horror XXVI" (2015) ''Smallville'' *"Thirst" (2005) ''Sonic X'' *"Sonic's Scream Test" or "The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle" (2003 Japan / 2004 English) ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *"The Uncertainty Principle" (2008) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" (1999) *"Scaredy Pants" (1999) *"Graveyard Shift" (2002) *"Shanghaied" (2003) *"Ghost Host" (2006) *"The Curse of Bikini Bottom" (2009) *"Ghoul Fools" (2011) *"The Curse of the Hex" (2011) *"Seance Shmeance" (2013) *"Don't Look Now!" (2013) ''Stanley'' *"Grandma's Griff's Mystery Guest" (2002) ''Tales From The Darkside *"Tales From The Darkside: Trick or Treat" (1983) ''Teen Titans Go! *"Halloween" (2014) *"Scary Figure Dance" (2015) ''Thomas and Friends'' *"Ghost Train" (1986) *"Haunted Henry" (1998) *"Scaredy Engines" (2002) *"Halloween" (2004) *"Flour Power" (2005) *"The Phantom Express" (2013) ''Totally Spies! *"Halloween" (2005) ''T.U.F.F. Puppy *"Happy Howl-O-Ween" (2012) ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *"Blade and the Howling Commandos" (2013) ''Uncle Grandpa'' *"Haunted RV" (2014) *"Fool Moon" (2015) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" (2009) ''The Venture Bros. *"A Very Venture Halloween" (2013) ''The Waltons *"The Ghost Story" (1974) *"The Nightwalker" (1976) *"The Changeling" (1978) ''Willo the Wisp'' *"Halloween" (1981) ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" (2009) ''WordGirl'' *"Tobey's Tricks and Treats" (2009) ''Workaholics'' *"A TelAmerican Horror Story" (2013) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * "Monster Madness (2006) * "The Ghost of Wuzzleburg" (2008) * "March of the Pumpkins" (2008) See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. * Category:Television